Dalv/In Battle
Attacks Dalv's first two attacks consist of shock attacks going first only vertical then vertical and horizontal. The next attack is a semi-circle of shock balls attack. Afterward, it's a moving shock attack going up then back down. The follow-up is a spinning shock-ball attack that goes around the whole bullet board. The second to last attacks involve Dalv shooting five lightning bolts from his cape. The attacks then repeat. Strategy To spare Dalv, he must be allowed to talk while dodging his attacks until he ceases fighting. Finally, shake his hand and spare him. However, in a Genocide Route, he can be spared without shaking his hand. Flavor text * Dalv musters his fighting spirit. 'Encounter' * Just wants to be left alone. 'Check' * Dalv doesn't notice your offer of goodwill. before monologue is finished * Dalv seems to be dreading his next attack. 'Neutral' * Dalv does not seem to value communication. 'Talk' * Dalv takes a break to brush off his cloak. 'Neutral' * It appears Dalv is too focused to hear you. Talk and on * Dalv assumes an intimidating facade. Neutral * Dalv seems to be in conflict with his more humane side. Neutral * Dalv looks unsure of what to do. ninth move * Dalv accepts your offer of goodwill. after fight ends * Ready to move on. 'after handshake after fight ends' * Finally alone. in Genocide Quotes Pacifist * I don't suppose you can just get out the way you came in, could you? That would be easier for both of us. move * Where did you come from anyway? You don't look like you're from Snowdin. You probably wouldn't even last a day in that climate. move * Actually... What are you? If you don't mind my asking. move * You don't look like one of the monsters that lives in the ruins. Besides, they know the rules of my home. 'move' * So if you are from around here... You can't say you weren't warned. move * ... Um, really, what are you? You're kinda creeping me out... move * ... Can you at least stop giving me that sad face!? Don't you understand?! move * ... It's nothing personal! I just have to protect my home! move * What's even the point... What am I protecting it from? You look so helpless. I never should have attacked you. ... This wasn't right. ... I... need to think about what I've done... move * This got out of hand... I'm not going to fight you anymore. I've become the monster I feared everyone thought I was, huh. move * ... move on * You want me... to... Shake your hand... Even after I attacked you? But that is... A sign of friendship... I mean... Is it the same where you come from? I don't know I... Are you asking to be my friend? Gee I'm, well, a little rusty at friendships... Don't get me wrong! I'd love to be friends! ...I mean I think... I don't really remember what that entails. I guess I'll give it a shot if you will... after fight ends Genocide * You know, it's been quieter since you showed up... I suppose I should thank you. move * Or maybe it was just a happenstance. move * Everywhere I go dust keeps clinging to my cape... I'm sorry to assume but... They're dead, aren't they... move * I know I should thank you, and it is what I asked for... move * But I never wanted to hurt anybody. move * I can't help but think it's my fault! Maybe my wish brought you here? Maybe I just need to take a nap. When I wake up you'll probably be gone. You were probably never even here... move * ... Hey. If you aren't real... Then is all this ACTUALLY my fault? ... I miss them all now! Penilla one time drew me a sketch of a sweet corn cob... ... I never thanked her... move * One time Sweet Corn gave me a hug for no reason. ... I told her to never do it again... ... They were the closest things I ever had to friends... They're all gone... move * I... I think I believe you're real now. I know I'm tired but... I won't wake up and have you be gone... Maybe I... Just won't wake up... hit Neutral (Only obtainable by attacking) * This is just my luck, isn't it? I know there are good people out there somewhere. move * People who can share a little kindness with anyone. People who live to share a bit of joy. move * I guess you aren't one for joy. move * Who am I kidding. I'm the one that got hostile first. move * This isn't some mistake though. You're fighting on purpose. move * If you won't be peaceful then... I won't be either. move * This doesn't seem right... Aren't I supposed to get to say my last goodbyes? Well... I don't really have anyone to say goodbye to... Last... words? ... I... I better make these count... ... ... It's hard but I... ... I know... ... I lied... It did get a bit lonely down here... ... I've never been good with words... I've just been rambling on and on about all this... I like the sound of my own voice... too much... So I guess... those are my last words then... Sorry... To everyone... hit * ... Last time I checked... Friends didn't do that... ... I was right. Nothing but trouble from other monsters... ... ... It was going to end this way anyway, wasn't it? You weren't going to stay here. You would have left me. No one would choose me over the entire outside world. As much as this hurts, that would've hurt me more... I can't do it again... Not for anyone... So... thank you... I guess... Thanks for sparing me that pain... hit, only obtainable by sparing the entire battle Category:In Battle